Where I Belong
by Andromeda DuPre
Summary: In Lady Ann's POV before the Lady: How the summer she was seventeen, she traveled to Sharance, fell in love with Sherman de Saint-Coquille, who was handsome and strong then, and didn't speak in opposites, and then discovered that she should have been in Kardia all along, because that is where she will always find the people who really care about her...


_The summer I was seventeen, the Sechs Empire had yet to extend its wrath to Kardia. The farm South of town was still being tilled by Mist's father, Morris, and the caves weren't as dangerous, the monsters more docile. The Kardians were freer, and could travel easily from town to town. Godwin had just become Mayor, and the town was clean and bright. That was the Summer I traveled to Sharance, met Sherman de Saint-Coquille, fell in love with the then strong and handsome young man, and had the time of my life._

_You can't blame me for what I did. He was tall, strong, handsome and rich. And he loved me, or I thought he did. I was young, dreaming of romance like what was found in the books from the Kardia library. I was just a small girl from Kardia, a little town most people hadn't heard of back then. I considered myself lucky to be noticed._

_Let me tell you my story, and you see for yourself how a small town girl named Ann fell in love one summer, only to have her dream destroyed._

* * *

The First Day of Summer dawned bright, warm and lively. I had just finished another year at Alvarna Academy, armed with knowledge I was prepared to forget come next fall. I was with my best friend, Sabrina, showing off our new swimming suits at the beach. Sabrina was watching Neumann and giggling to me about him.

"I'm going to Sharance this summer," I said to my friend abruptly. She averted her eyes from Neumann for a moment and raised her eyebrows at me, asking me to explain my decision. I complied, pouring myself another glass of iced tea in the meantime.

"I just want to see what it's like, ya' know?" I took a small sip of the sweet drink and focused my eyes on Russell and Emmett, who were splashing some Alvarna girls they had met at school. "I heard that they have a great beach, and I just want to get away..." I sighed and turned back to my friend. "Kardia is great and all, but I don't know if I can stand another summer of staying home, going to the beach every day because I have nothing else to do."

"Hey, Kardia isn't that bad," Sabrina said, gesturing at the rolling waves and all of our peers running around or sun-bathing like us. "I mean, sure, there isn't much to do, but there's the Treasure Hunt!" she punched me playfully in the arm. "And you have me!"

"Yeah..." I said. "It's not that I'm not grateful for all that, but I want something different, that's all."

"Yeah, okay..." she said. "Well, have fun. Send me a postcard!" Then my blue-haired friend went back to watching Neumann and wondering aloud what he thought of her.

* * *

The next day, when I was packing for my trip, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to my bedroom. They weren't my mother's because they were too heavy. As I started toward the door to investigate, the bedroom door opened. Emmett's tall, strong form entered through the half-open door, his green hair ruffled and wearing a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone and jeans. I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Wha-?" I started questioningly. He held out his arms in greeting, and I went to hug my friend. I realized that I was still holding one of my bras, and I tossed it over my shoulder onto the bed, slightly embarrassed. Then I walked into his arms and embraced him.

"Hey," he said letting go of me. "Sabrina said you were leaving..." he held me at arms length and I couldn't read his expression.

"Sabrina and her big mouth," I said, joking. "Yeah, I'm going to Sharance tomorrow." I tipped my head toward the suitcase, saying unnecessarily, "I was packing."

"I can see that," he smiled at me. "Well, ya' know, if after you're done, and you're all ready, you want to go grab a bite to eat, and some drinks, we can go to the beach, or the woods, anywhere you want to go."

I nodded and smiled. "Sounds good."

So, on my last day before the trip, we did. He took me to the mountain-top, where we had a picnic and drinks. We talked all day, about Sabrina and Neumann, about school, about our parents, everything we would have talked about if this summer was going to be just like all the rest. Then we laid on the grass on our backs and made shapes out of clouds, laughing when I declared that one was clearly Mayor Godwin. Then, after another round of drinks, we headed back to town.

"You need to rest for the trip tomorrow," he said, pulling me to my feet. We walked down the dirt road that led into town and my house mostly in silence. Not many people were out and about, and the gas lamps were just being lit.

When we reached the Inn that had been in my family for generations, he grabbed my arm and pressed something small and rectangular in to my palm. I started to look what it was, but he placed two fingers under my chin so that I was looking up into his face.

"Ann," he said. "On your trip, I want you to have fun. I hope it's great for you. But remember to come home when you're done." Then he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me on the mouth.

We have kissed in Truth and Dare before, and just for fun when we were younger, but this ne was different. It was more sincere and passionate.

He let go, turning around and walking away, but not before giving me a small smile. I was speechless, thinking about all that he'd said, and the kiss. When I went inside, I headed up to my room and sat on my bed. Only then did I remember the object in my left hand. I set in on my lap to examine.

It was a small green book entitled "Teleport". I was familiar with the Teleport magic, but had never used it before. This particular magic was designed to transport you to whatever place you feel most at home.

I got up to pack this tiny book with the rest of my things, and then lay down, determined to fall asleep early so that I could leave early the next morning. However, I was awake for hours replaying the kiss in my mind, trying to figure out what it meant.


End file.
